Zyuman
.]] The are the inhabitants of the parallel dimension known as Zyuland, a diverse kingdom composed of various species of humanoid animals. Society and culture From what is seen of them, Zyuman civilization mirrors that of humanity. Just as humans do in their world, Zyumans also live alongside ordinary animals who lack their anthropomorphic humanoid qualities. The Zyumans are distinct in that all of their architecture and technology is made in the shape of cubes. Over generations, the Zyumans assigned guardians to protect the Link Cube, which serves as the gateway between Zyuland and the human Earth, entrusting them with the King's Credentials which maintained the Link Cube. Though initially armed with simple spears, their diligence would culminate in the emergence of the Zyuohgers, a Sentai Team composed of both Zyuman guardians and Zyuman Power-infused humans, in the face of the attack on Earth by the Deathgalien. According to Larry and Bud, Zyumans are very wary of outsiders like humans and do not trust them to keep Zyuland's existence a secret, as they would imprison the humans who discovered the existence of Zyuland forever, even if the humans are unarmed and wants nothing but to go home to their world to forget everything they saw. Technology The Zyumans operated the Link Cube, which was maintained by a set of six cubes, known as the King's Credentials, whose purpose was to protect the Zyumans. To that end, the King's Credentials could, as discovered by the guardians during the Deathgalien attack on Earth, transform into Zyuoh Changers which can be used by Zyumans or humans with Zyuman Power to transform into Zyuohger warriors, granting them access to the sentient Zyuoh Cube machines. As well as that, King's Credentials could grant disguises to individual Zyumans, allowing them to safely interact with humans. Evidently, Zyuland is the source of all the Zyuohgers' arsenal and mecha. History Watching the Link Cube While the Zyumans controlled the gateway to the human world, they evidently chose not to interact with humanity en masse, leading to the vast majority of humans being unaware of Zyuland's existence. However, individual Zyumans did use the Link Cube to visit the human world, and were evidently responsible for the presence of dormant auxiliary Zyuoh Cubes, which would be discovered and awakened by the Zyuohgers. At least some, such as Larry, were explorers who were sent from Zyuland to learn about the human world. The connection to the human world would be cut off, however, when an eagle Zyuman named Bud who held a contempt for his people's racism towards humans, stole one of the six King's Credentials which maintained the Link Cube, rendering it disabled as he escaped to the human world and gave the King's Credential to a human boy whom he saved having used the King's Credential as a conduit to transfer his Zyuman Power. The identity of the thief a mystery to them, the Zyumans continued to watch over the now inactive Link Cube while Zyumans residing at the human world at the time were left stranded. Among the Zyumans who were left behind was Larry, who attempted to interact with humanity only to find himself attacked by fearful humans, causing him to live in seclusion. Zyuohger The Cube "Thief" Years later, the missing King's Credential would be discovered when the human boy, Yamato Kazakiri, who had since grown up to become a zoologist, found himself transported to Zyuland, having came across the Link Cube with the King's Credential still on his person, where he was discovered by the current Zyuman guardians: a quartet consisting of Sela, Leo, Tusk and Amu. Introducing the human to their world, the guardians discovered the King's Credential on his person and initally believed him to be a thief only to be interrupted by a disturbance in the Link Cube. Forced to pursue Yamato when he escaped through Link Cube, the four Zyumans found the human world under attack by the spacefaring Deathgalien whose team leader, Jagged, subsequently crippled the Link Cube, leaving the Zyumans stranded in the human world while, unbeknownst to them, the remaining King's Credential required to restore the connection was claimed by the mysterious Bird Man. Opposing the Deathgalien onslaught, the four Zyumans were granted the power to transform into the Zyuohgers when their King's Credentials became the Zyuoh Changers. Dispatching the Moeba grunts, the Zyuohgers were outmatched by Jagged until Yamato was able to transform his King's Credential thanks to the Zyuman Power he was granted years ago, allowing him to become a Zyuohger much to the surprise of the Zyumans, who did not realize that humans could use their power. When Jagged was enlarged, the Zyuohgers were guided by the Zyuoh Changers into accessing the Zyuoh Cubes, allowing them each to fight their enlarged opponent and the Deathgalien's Triangular fighter craft. Signaled by their changers to combine the Zyuoh Cubes, the Zyuohgers formed their first three-piece combination, Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing, allowing them to destroy the enlarged Deathgalien. The Human World Following this first engagement, Yamato moved to befriend his Zyuman company, who had been granted human forms by the King's Credentials for their protection, welcoming them to live with him at his his home, introducing them as fellow zoologists to his uncle, a sculptor and animal enthusiast with a welcoming heart equalling that of his nephew. Supported by Yamato, the Zyumans made it their objective to locate the missing King's Credential which would allow them to return home. In the meantime, they would fight against the Deathgalien alongside Yamato as the Zyuohgers in defense of the human world while they searched. Discovering Larry After a few weeks, the Zyumans would come across Larry, resulting in a heartened union which was soon soured when Larry reacted with fear to Yamato due to his prior experience with humans, to the point of eventually refusing to associate with the Zyumans who befriended Yamato. However, Yamato was able to restore Larry's faith in humanity by demonstrating his affection for animals and acting in defense of his Zyuman teammates, leading Larry to save an Yamato's life when he was injured by a Deathgalien Team Leader, bestowing his gorilla Zyuman Power to him, granting Yamato a second Zyuohger form in the process, at the cost of his own life force which shortened resulting in him aging rapidly. Seeing this dismayed Yamato, but Larry reassured him that they both had each other to thank, restoring his spirits. With Yamato returned to the fold, Larry bid the Zyuohgers farewell as he chose to take his leave to see the human world firsthand, promising that he would make sure to keep an eye out for the missing King's Credential along the way. The Bird Man Returns Two months into the human world, Sela lamented missing her parents' anniversary, and hers along with Leo and Tusk's frustrations soon boiled over with Yamato during their ordeal with the Deathgalien owner, Ginis. Amu, however, kept her cool and helped Yamato ease the situation as the others soon realized that humans and Zyumans now shared a common plight under threat from the Deathgalien. Soon after, Yamato again came across the Bird Man Bud, who had now adopted a human form as well, confiding this in the Zyumans and giving them a go to track him down and recover the King's Credential while he rested on injuries. Catching up with Bud, the Zyumans were shocked to hear him speak of Zyuland with disdain as he revealed he took the King's Credential those years ago to sever the link. When Bud refused to hand it over, the Zyumans engaged him as he held onto it with force, matching the strength of all four single-handed. Transforming, the Zyuohgers were able to overpower Bud, forcing the King's Credential out of his hand. Ultimately, however the four chose to stand by Yamato, who was facing the Deathgalien alone, and claim their way home later. Back home, the Zyumans vowed to claim the King's Credential from Bud with Yamato while noting that he would be looking after them for a while longer. The World With the Deathgalien faced with persistant resistance from the Zyuohgers, Ginis, taking note of Yamato's use of Zyuman Power, began an initiative to create his own Zyuohger which would serve as an Extra Player to counter the Zyuohgers. To that end, Ginis ordered a hunt for Zyumans which was discovered by the Zyuohgers when a group of humans dressed as animals which included Mario Mori were mistakenly captured by the Deathgalien. Though the human captives were freed by the Zyuohgers, they were unaware that a trio of Zyumans consisting of a rhino, wolf, and crocodile, had been discovered and captured by the Deathgalien and, through the use of a specially created device equivalent to a King's Credential, were forcibily drained of their Zyuman Power by Ginis, who transfered it to Misao Mondo, a human who he had captured and conditioned to serve him. Infused with a trinity of Zyuman Power, Misao used the Zyuoh The Light to transform into the Deathgalien Extra Player known as The World. Deployed against the Zyuohgers, he effortlessly overwhelmed all five in combat single-handedly. As The World, Misao was granted access to his own trio of Zyuoh Cubes, which he unleashed to make his fight with the Zyuohgers "more exciting". Combining them into Tousai Zyuoh, The World was able to to accomplish the feat of taking down the Zyuohgers six-piece combination, Wild ZyuohKing, leaving the Zyuohgers defenseless in their Zyuoh Cubes which were forced to seperate. However, The World was stopped short of finishing them by Ginis, who wished to prolong the enjoyment of the Blood Game. This encounter left The World the most fearful adversary to the Zyuohgers, with his mere mention paralyzing them with fear while the Deathgalien Players continued their operations. However, while confronting him one-on-one Yamato found a weakness in The World was he witnessed the negation of his transformation as the real Misao Mondo tried to resist before being recovered by the Deathgalien. The Zyuohgers would confront The World again, ultimately succeeding in getting through to him as Misao Mondo broke free of his conditioning, defying the Deathgalien. With Misao free from Ginis' brainwashing, the Zyuohgers led by Yamato offered him a place on their team. However, Misao was reluctant to join because of his previous actions, believing that he was not suited to be their ally. In particular, the memories of the three Zyumans who were forced to give them his powers, at the cost of their lives as he believed, weighed heavily on him, and he would hear them torment him in spirit. Ultimately however, when the four Zyumans were captured by the Deathgalien, Misao chose to fight alongside Yamato to save them, renaming himself Zyuoh The World as he finally joined the Zyuohgers. Though it would take time for the scars of guilt to heal, Misao's conscience would be soothed as his three Zyumans remained in his head, changing from tormentors to moral support. Space Circus Merge with Human World Known species * Birds ** Eagles, such as Bud. ** Condors, such as Perle. * Canines ** Dogs ** Wolves, such as the one whose life was drained to grant wolf power to TheWorld. * Elephants, such as Tusk. * Equines ** Horses ** Zebras * Felines ** Lions, such as Leo. ** Tigers, such as Amu. * Gorillas, such as Larry. * Hippopotamus * Pandas * Pigs * Reptiles ** Alligators ** Crocodiles, such as the one whose life was drained to grant crocodile power to TheWorld. ** Turtles * Rhinos, such as Lilian, and the one whose life was drained to grant rhino power to TheWorld. * Sharks, such as Sela. * Walrus * Whales, such as Cetus. Notable Zyumans *Bud (also known as the "Bird Man" until episode 26), an eagle Zyuman who gave Yamato Kazakiri the King's Credential which eventually allowed him to become Zyuoh Eagle, and later becomes Zyuoh Bird. *Sela, a shark Zyuman guardian who became Zyuoh Shark. **The Fake Sela created by Bangray. **Jiro **Sela's mother **Sela's father *Leo, a lion Zyuman guardian who became Zyuoh Lion. *Tusk, an elephant Zyuman guardian who became Zyuoh Elephant. **The Fake Tusk created by Bangray. **Tusk's father *Amu, a white tiger Zyuman guardian who became Zyuoh Tiger. **Amu's mother *Larry, a gorilla who provided Yamato with the means to become Zyuoh Gorilla. *A "Rhino Man" who, alongside Wolf and Crocodile, is forced by Ginis into giving Zyuman Power to Misao Mondo so he can become Zyuoh The World. *A "Crocodile Man" who, alongside Wolf and Rhino, is forced by Ginis into giving Zyuman Power to Misao Mondo so he can become Zyuoh The World. *A "Wolf Man" who, alongside Rhino and Crocodile, is forced by Ginis into giving Zyuman Power to Misao Mondo so he can become Zyuoh The World. *Perle, a condor Zyuman who works as a harlequin in Domidoll's Space Circus. *Cetus, a whale Zyuman. The first Zyuohger and the creator of Zyuland. *"Turtle Man", a leader of the Zyumans. *Lilian, a rhino Zyuman. An ally of the Zyuohgers and friend, later girlfriend to Misao Mondou. Powers and Abilities ; :The natural energy of individual Zyumans, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. ;Sixth sense :At least in the case of the assigned guardians, Zyumans can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgaliens, which is signaled by an appendage, such as a tail or a fin, standing erect. This does not extend to mechanical or inorganic beings, as seen with G.I.F.T.. ;Unique abilities :Individual subspecies of Zyumans possess unique traits and abilities which can also be inherited by humans using the power of the Zyumans as seen with Yamato Kazakiri and Misao Mondo as well as amplified via transformation into a Zyuohger. Behind the scenes Merchandise Bandai's Atsumare! Zyuman Series is a line of small plush dolls featuring the four protagonist Zyumans, appearing in-universe having been handmade by Misao Mondo as gifts for the Zyuman Zyuohgers. Notes *The Zyumans' ability to sense malicious intent is shared with the Sutou siblings from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *In the Super Sentai Strongest Battle, Stinger's scorpion tail causes him to be mistaken for a Zyuman by Yamato Kazakiri. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' **''Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet'' **''Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t'' **''Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring'' **''Ep. 5: Monarch of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 6: Wild Present'' **''Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears'' **''Ep. 8: Savanna's Melody'' **''Ep. 9: A Day Does Not End'' **''Ep. 10: The Most Dangerous Game'' **''Ep. 11: Animals Assemble'' **''Ep. 12: The Short-Nose Elephant'' **''Ep. 13: The Summit of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 14: The Dummy-Style Lying Thief'' **''Ep. 15: The Shiver-Raising Sniper'' **''Ep. 16: Finding Zyuman'' **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 20: Monarch of the World'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' **''Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter'' **''Ep. 24: Revived Memory'' **''Ep. 25: Unhappy Camera'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 27: Which One is Real?'' **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Heart'' **''Ep. 33: The Grateful Cat Spirit'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Christmas of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Lifted Seal'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave King 12: Forever! Kyoryuger Brave *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! The Earth's Monarchs' Decisive Battle!'' * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? }} Category:Species Category:Zyumen